Happy Rucas Hoildays
by kjevans0506
Summary: Riley and Lucas are engaged but will the holidays go as planned? Ship in this story are Rucas and Joshaya.
1. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

I do not have an update schedule. When I finish a chapter I will update. Please remember that this is my first fanfiction.


	2. City Girl and Country Boy

As she woke up the smell of pancakes surrounded her. She sat up slowly as he walked into the large bedroom, walked towards the brunet, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Morning City Girl." Lucas Friar said, his green eyes glistening with joy. He had always looked at her like that especially after they moved in together. He was just happy that he had her and that he would always have her.

"Mm, good morning to you to Country Boy" Riley replied smiling as always. They had moved in together 1 year ago and it already felt like a lifetime to them both. He started to walk out the door when he turned around with her standing right next to the bed. "Leaving me already?" She complained.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm going to finish your pancakes, what do you prefer?" He gave her an option as usual. He already knew the answer though.

"PANCAKES!" She shouted while she jumped on his back. He caught her legs before she fell and ran back out to the kitchen. As he set her down she sat at the island and their cats Huckleberry and Honey jumped up on the seats next to her.

"Hey! Huckleberry let me sit next to my fiancé." Lucas complained playfully. Riley smacked him on the arm and switched seats with Huckleberry. Lucas laughed at Honey chasing Huckleberry off the seats and into the living room. He walked Riley's chocolate pancakes over to the island and kissed her once more on the cheek. "Eat up quick we have to leave in an hour." He encouraged.

"I know don't you think I'm exited!" She smiled. He grabbed her fork and took up some pancake and fed it to her. "Ugh, stop it. I can eat faster than you can feed me."

"I know but it's fun!" His smile brightened.

When they both had finished eating she went back and got on a bright pink top and purple shorts then headed to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. Lucas waited until she was doing her make-up to head into the bedroom to get on a purple shirt and dark jeans. Then he headed to the bathroom for a comb. She surprised him with a quick kiss and went to go get her shoes. Forgetting about his hair he chased her out into the living room and into the mud room. He finally cornered her and got a full kiss.

"You know how I feel about pecks. I don't care for them. I prefer these!" He got her again and she completely complied. "Now we have to go get Maya, Farkle, and Josh from the airport."

"Okay, but I just want you to know that just because Maya is going to be here does not mean that I won't show how much I love you." She took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a passionate kiss before leaving out the door to get the car started.


	3. The Announcement

Riley greeted the blonde with a great big hug, "Peaches you're here. How was your flight?" Maya was still catching her breath and she used Farkle's arm to lean on while Josh got her luggage.

"Okay, I think I'm good now. Thanks Farkle. Thanks Joshy" She said as she smiled at him.

"No problem." They said simultaneously. Maya turned towards Riley and linked arms while they walked. When they got back to the house Maya whistled with surprise at how clean the house was.

"Riles you clean great." Maya teased. She knew that Cowboy did all the cleaning. Riley just looked at her. Maya walked over to Josh and chose her words carefully as to not let Riley get confused. "Riles I have something to tell you."

"Yes Peaches. Is it good news or bad?" She used her most innocent voice like she had no clue what she was going to say, but she knew.

"Josh and I are having a baby!" She formed her words carefully.

"Congrats Peaches! I'll go get you unpacked now we have a surprise for you guys too!" She looked happier than ever, Maya definitely noticed.

"Huckleberry! What did you do?!" She commented. Her face told that she meant that whatever he did she better find out now.

"What me! Nothing why?!" He got wide eyed.

"She's positively glowing you must have done something!" Lucas just smiled at that and repeated that he didn't do anything to her unless she said yes to it. When Riley reappeared she made sure that her left hand was the one around Lucas's waist.

"Peaches, we are getting married. Lucas proposed!" Maya's jaw dropped. Josh got closer to get a good look at the ring.

"Woah" Josh exclaimed.


	4. Crumbling Down

"So you and Ranger Rick are getting married huh?" Maya said as cool as she could handle at this point. It wasn't that she was shocked that they got engaged, they all knew that would happen. It was more the fact that he hadn't asked a blessing from either her or Cory. They all thought that he had enough common sense to at least tell Cory about it. 'Ohh Cory is going to be so pissed that they might have to elope.

"Yeah, are you not happy with that Peaches?" Riley asked dragging Maya out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh I am happy for you honey but I'm just worried that your dad is going to want to kill Lucas. Not that he actually would but he's going to be pissed." Maya answered trying to convey her worry.

"I'll be fine City Girl. Your Dad won't hurt me, I mean to much to you." Lucas assured Riley. They all knew that Riley was sensitive to things between her Dad and Lucas. As the time got closed to Christmas Riley's parents arrived with Auggie, Shawn, and Katy.

" Hey, Lucas how are you and Riley?" Cory asked to see if there was anything going on between the two of them.

"Yeah great sir, umm can I talk to you in private uhh please." Lucas stuttered just like planned. Cory nodded and as Lucas lead him in to hallway Riley winks at him and he continues.

"What is it Lucas?" Cory said trying not to be impatient.

Lucas took a deep breath then unintentionally/intentionally yells "I would like your blessing to marry your daughter. I wish to propose tonight." He closes his eyes and pictures Riley smiling wide and she runs up to him as he opens his eyes.

"Lucas really? Yes, yes I will marry you!" Lucas slides the ring back onto Riley's left ring finger and Cory clears his throat.

"I NEVER GAVE MY BLESSING!" Cory finally lost it. Topanga walked up to him slowly and continues for him, "But we give it to you all the same right Cory?"

"Yes, Topanga's right." Cory sighs in defeat while Topanga smiles in triumph. Maya giggled in the living room. "Maya what are you laughing at?" Cory asked his feelings hurt.

"Well first off that you guys are blind," Maya walked up to Riley "May I?" Riley gave her left hand to Maya. Maya took off the ring and pointed and the mark left on Riley's finger. "This, yeah it's called a tan…" Josh pulled her back before she could say anymore.

"I think this one has had a little too much to drink. Here Riles." Josh tossed the ring back to her. " I'll take her upstairs."

"It's called a tan line" Maya yelled on their way up.

Lucas face palmed himself while Riley rubbed his back. "She was just kidding. It's from a promise ring he got me 5 months ago. I took it off so you wouldn't see it." Riley fib to make it less tense.

"A promise ring huh?" Riley nodded at her father. "Show me this 'PROMISE RING' Riley." Riley ran to her room to get the ring. She grabbed the knot ring Lucas got her for Valentine's Day last year. When she brought it out she was crying. Lucas hugged her tight to his chest after she handed Cory the ring.

"Uhh Mrs. Matthews…" Lucas asked not even having to finish the sentence. Topanga handed the ring back to Lucas and walked a still angry Cory out the door. Auggie was soon to follow.


	5. A Worry at Heart

The next morning Riley was still upset over the incident and that her Dad had yelled at them. As Maya walked down the stairs Josh followed with Julia.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Maya yawned. She sat next to Riley. Riley scooted down to give an empty space between them. Riley looked at Josh and Josh immediately sat in the empty seat. Maya stared at them in disbelief. Lucas sat on the other side of Riley and pulled her close to his chest. As they kissed Riley smiled against his lips.

"So what's up with Riley?" Maya asked looking concerned. Josh explained the night to her and what she said. Maya's jaw dropped for the second time that trip. She quickly recovered and looked at Riley who was currently snuggled up on the couch next to her fiancée. She and Josh were still seated at the island and were both looking at the couple that lay before their eyes.

"Hey Huckleberry! Maybe you should teach Josh to act like that. Most he does is a kiss." Maya said walking to the couch. Lucas understood and the boys got up and left leaving Maya and Riley alone. "Riles please I really didn't mean it. It was a complete accident! Please forgive me." Riley looked up at her and then stood up. Maya was thinking that Riley was going to for give her.

"Maya It's not just that you said the things you did it was that you actually thought that I wasn't going to be upset. I will forgive you, "Maya looked up smiling. "but not now. You messed up big time." Riley walked out of the room and into her bedroom.

"Okay boys you can come out now." Maya walked into her own room. The boys just looked at each other and went into the rooms that separated the girls. Josh heard a ring at the door and went to go get it. As he opened the door Farkle walked in.

Lucas came out and Farkle apologized that he couldn't be here for the New Year's party. Lucas and Josh told Farkle that he could find the girls in their rooms. Farkle asked if they were sleeping and the guys shook their heads. Then they retold the story and that Riley was mad.

As Farkle walked to Riley's room and opened the door Riley sat up and Farkle could tell that she had been crying. Farkle asked why she was crying. She said she didn't want to lose a friend. They talked and finally Riley went to go talk to Maya and put this thing behind them. But before she opened the door she heard Maya singing to herself. Riley opened the door and walked in causing Maya to stop singing.

"Yes? Are you here to yell at me some more?" Maya said sarcastically. Riley looked at her bed, not only had Maya been crying and singing but she had also been packing. Riley let it all out and apologized as well as forgave her. Right after she finished she collapsed on the floor. Maya panicked calling in the boys and trying to wake up Riley She got a hold of a phone while Lucas cradled her. They got in Lucas's 2003 Chevrolet Trailblazer and laid Riley in the back with Maya.

They practically raced to the nearest hospital and got her in as soon as they possibly could. As they sat in the waiting room waiting for the news from the doctor Josh was taking a cue from Lucas to follow him. Josh kissed the top of Maya's head and signaled Farkle to sit with her as he got up to follow Lucas out of the room. Maya sat there with Farkle, now crying. When the doctor came out from the back he said he was looking for Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Mr. Minkus, and Mr. Friar. He told them that she had fainted from lack of blood flow to the brain, and low blood pressure. He assured them that she would be okay but they had to keep her here overnight for observation.


	6. Who are you?

As Maya said goodbye to Farkle and promised that she would keep him updated the doctor came back out to tell them that she was awake but she had a memory loss of a few things and that if they wanted to see her she could handle 2 people at a time. They agreed that Farkle would go in first the Maya and Josh, finally Lucas would go in and spend the night while Maya and Josh would go back to the house and notify Riley's parents who would stop by in the morning.

Farkle went in and Talked to her for about half an hour and they talked about the past new years and who was going to come in next and so on and so forth. He said that he had to go back to his job and they ran into the first memory loss so far. She asked what he did and he told her then he gave her a hug and left. On his way out he saw that Maya just about ran into him on her way in.

Maya almost tackled her with a hug except Riley scooted over to give Maya room to sit down. Josh walked in slowly and went to give Riley a hug.

"Who are you and why did they let you in my room?" She hid behind Maya and asked her to send him out. "Send in the next person the doctor said that the next person was staying overnight. Just make him leave!" Riley started to panic.

Maya started to explain who Josh was but Josh didn't want to overwhelm her. He got up and told Maya that he'd send Lucas in. Maya gave him a peck and he walked out. Riley asked if that was her boyfriend and Maya held out her left hand. Riley looked down at her own hand and saw a princess cut black diamond ring that looked to be at least 10 carats. Lucas walked in and went to give Riley a kiss. She flipped and told him to get away because she was engaged.

"Riles, this is Lucas you fiancée." Maya explained slowly and Riley couldn't believe her friend.

" Prove it, tell me something that only Maya, me, and Farkle know." She thought that he would never guess the new years thing that Farkle and her talked about unless he was THAT Lucas.

"Okay, on new years of 2016, I was standing next to Maya and Farkle was with Smackle, You were with Charlie at the beginning of the night. At midnight you tried to take off but Farkle had given you till midnight to tell how you really felt and since you didn't he told everyone that you were still in love with me. Before we all ended up on the bench Farkle told you that he did the right thing and that he hopes that you would forgive him. Which it seems you have." Lucas didn't know how much detail she wanted so he continued with a new scenario, "Also in 7th grade I asked your father to go out on a date with you and you kept cutting me off already answering the question. When we met on the subway I told you that even though that jus t happened that I would remember that forever. Then later Maya dropped you in my lap again and you told me this exact thing 'You know how you said how some things we remember forever' then you kissed me and it was just a small little peck but then Farkle kissed Maya's hand." He finished exampling and sat beside her finishing with, "So Riley Matthews. Even if you don't ever remember me I will always remember you because you have changed my life for good. If you do remember me I would like to marry you I mean I did spend $800 on that ring that you are currently wearing."

Riley looked back down at the ring. Suddenly a memory came back. It was just a fraction but it made her cry. "I remember you Lucas, somewhat. All I can remember is Maya telling my dad something and a knot ring, then me crying into your chest. That's all I remember though. Maya? What did you say to my dad?" Maya couldn't answer though all she could tell Riley is that she was drunk and she couldn't remember.

Riley said she was tired and she hugged Maya goodbye and gave Lucas a peck like she saw Maya do with Josh. Lucas almost let it slide but he got an idea. " Hey you, I know you can't remember but you never learn anyways. I don't like pecks, now are you going to give me a real kiss or not?" She nodded then remembered another memory. She remembered him combing his hair and she surprised him with a quick kiss and went to go get her shoes. Forgetting about his hair he chased her out into the living room and into the mud room. He finally cornered her and got a full kiss. She giggled and he laughed. Her laugh was his favorite sound.

"Hey, what's so funny? " Lucas tried to be serious. She told him the memory of the kiss, then kissed him quick and hid under the covers sealing all entry ways. He didn't want to press his luck so he waited for her to come out on her own then gave her a full kiss and sat in the chair that he was sleeping in. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You know how you said how some things we remember forever?" Lucas nodded. "Well I hope to never forget you again. I won't forget this night!" Lucas smiled at that and he got up to go to the vending machine. He thought about it and decided that he would wait until she was asleep.

"Hey, City Girl any new memories yet?" Riley shook her head. "Well who do you remember?"

"Well, you, Maya, Farkle, Auggie, Mom, and Dad. Should I be remembering someone else?" Riley just wanted this nightmare to be over. Why couldn't she remember that guy who is apparently married to her best friend? He looked like someone she knew but she didn't know who. She felt something click and she remembered something else.

 _'_ _You know how I feel about pecks. I don't care for them. I prefer these!" He got her again and she completely complied. "Now we have to go get Maya, Farkle, and Josh from the airport.'_

'JOSH! That was his name! Now who was he? Eh, I think tomorrow I'm too tired right now.' Riley looked at Lucas as she drifted to sleep.


	7. All solved?

The next morning Lucas woke up Riley with a kiss on the forehead. "Morning City Girl." Riley stirred in the hospital bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Ehh I've had better. But waking up to you Country Boy is the best alarm clock." They smiled and kissed. Lucas said he was going to get coffee and asked if she wanted any. She shook her head and waved him back. "Who all is coming to visit? I know my parents and Auggie but who else?"

"Uh, your grandparents, Aunts and Uncles and a few others I think, oh and Maya." Lucas smiled and Riley sort of smiled back. "Why are you asking?"

"Um this guy named Josh? He was here the other day and I couldn't remember him but I had another memory where you said we had to pick up Farkle, Maya, and Josh so I concluded that his name is Josh, but I still don't know who he is." Lucas sat and explained how Josh is Maya's husband and Maya is pregnant. Riley thought that didn't make sense she told Lucas that Maya was drunk and if you're pregnant you shouldn't drink. He reassured her that she only had 2 glasses of red wine but to Maya it might as well of been 3 beers.

"Still," She didn't get to finish because her first to guests arrived. "Maya!" Riley said not only glad to see her but she also had a sound that Maya could only describe as what-did-you-do sound.

"Huckleberry! What did you say?" Lucas just shrugged it off while Maya got lectured on how the most you could have when you're pregnant is one glass of red wine and for her maybe half.

"Josh do you hear this, our Riley is back!" Josh nodded and sat down on the bed. "Oh by the way Ranger Rick you're a crowd you and I will go get coffee for everyone and Josh will go get the next group or sit and talk." She hinted to Josh which one to pick. Lucas looked to Riley to see what she thought; she nodded and said she would be fine.

"So you remember me yet?" Riley smiled so Josh smiled back.

"Somewhat, I know that your name is Josh and that you're married to my best friend but I can't remember how I know you." Josh thought for a moment. Then he thought of what might remind her.

"Maya called me Uncle Boing when she first met me." Josh smiled at the early memory of his wife. Now he can't see why he ever thought she was too young. "She also told me that she was in it for the long game. I always told her that she was too young for me but now I see that she was the only one for me." Riley thought that he was so sweet for saying that about her best friend and then remembered something.

" _Uncle Josh."  
"Riley."  
"Uncle Josh."  
"Uh I'm not your Uncle, Maya."  
"Even better."_

"Uncle Josh!" Riley got up and hugged him. Josh hugged her back and told her he would send in her parents. "No! Well not my Dad I don't know what happened but all I know is that he made me cry!" Josh nodded. He left and saw that her parents were seated next to Shawn and Katy.

"Uh Topanga go ahead, " Cory got up as well and they started towards her room "Cory hang back Lucas and Maya aren't in there so I would wait." Cory looked at Josh giving an are-you-kidding-me look and Josh shook his head. "Just don't not right now besides she just remembered who I was so..." Josh trailed off. Cory sat down in defeat and Topanga carried on.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Topanga poked her head in. Riley waved her in and they just talked and of course there was a question still unanswered to Topanga. "Why don't you want to see your father without Lucas and Maya?"

"I don't know what happened but all I know is that I cried and Maya was there Lucas was there. I already yelled at Maya, but Dad didn't have to yell like I was lying." She was remembering as she was talking. Lucas and Maya walked in each with two coffee cups.

"Here Mrs. Matthews, one coffee nothing added, but if you like something in it we have extra stuff." Lucas offered. But Topanga shook her head saying she liked it black. Lucas handed the coffee to her and Maya turned to Riley.

"And for the future Mrs. Friar a Mocha Latte with nothing added just how you like it!" Maya smiled and handed Riley the cup and watched Riley take a sip.

"Ugh, I like this stuff?" Riley joked. They all laughed and Topanga saw Shawn and Katy outside and waved Katy in. She sent Shawn to go get Cory and the others. As they walked in Riley was curled up next to Lucas and she avoided Cory's eyes. Shawn walked up to Riley slowly seeming to only take a step as he talked.

"Hey Kiddo remember me?" Shawn asked seeming worried after he heard Josh saying that Riley had just remembered him. Riley nodded slowly at first and then sped up; she smiled and hugged him tight. They each took their turns getting hugs until it came Cory's turn. She turned towards Lucas and everyone noticed that she had been avoiding looking at him the entire time. Topanga hurried everyone out except for Lucas, Maya, and Cory.

"Hey, Riley talk to your Dad. He really didn't do anything wrong." Lucas tried to convince her to talk to him but failed each time. Maya tried next.

"Honey please try it can't hurt can it? I mean really it was me who screwed up this time and he was just reacting." Riley looked at her and leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. "She says that she will try but if this goes bad I'm not hearing the end of it." Lucas just looked at Maya.

"You really have a way with her don't you Maya?" Cory asked, Maya only shrugged and said she and Josh were going for more clothes and would be back soon. "Riley I only wanted to know why you had a tan line on your ring finger if you weren't engaged before. I never wanted to make you cry." Cory looked up from the ground to see what she was doing. He also made a quick apology to Lucas before exiting the room.


	8. First Day Out

The day Riley got out of the hospital all she did was spend the whole day with Lucas; they went to the movies and went to a fancy restaurant. Lucas made sure that no matter what she had fun and was relaxed. Maya called Lucas twice to check on Riley, she and Lucas were in charge of her until she was fully recovered. When they got back to the house she immediately tried to remember which room was which and stopped to say hi to Huckleberry and Honey who she scarcely remembered. She saw that there were 3 rooms and she guessed that the second door on the right was Maya's and saw that that the first door was a bathroom.

"Okay, so that must mean that the first door on the left is mine and the second is yours right?" Riley turned to face Lucas. He shook his head and told her that the second door is Honey and Huckleberry's room. This gave Riley a moment of shock but wiped it off and smiled at him. He smiled back and told her that they started to share a room when they were 2 weeks engaged. She shrugged and went to the room to get changed. He started dinner and Maya noticed. She came running out ahead of both Josh and Riley; who were talking up a storm and hardly noticed Maya and Lucas. After their dinner was finished they went up the stairs.

"Okay, so I know Riley did know this room but Maya and Josh don't, and Riley you could probably use a memory jog so may I present," He paused and looked around.

"The dancing room!" Riley finished for him. Everyone looked at her and laughed at that. "What it is my favorite room. Let's go in!" She unlocked the top of the door, opened it and walked in. She went straight for the large music player and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Here Peaches let me and Riley show you." Lucas said jokingly and Maya scowled at him. He knew that only Riley could call her that. Riley hit his arm and took her place. As the dance started Maya stared in amazement while she watched her best friend glide across the floor with ease and leap into her fiancée's arms. Lucas took her arm and twirled her around the did something Maya called a Swan leap. As the song came to an end Maya and Josh sat there trying to comprehend what they just saw.

"Looks like Huckleberry found a new interest." Maya commented. Huckleberry had wandered in to the room and when hearing his name be called he jumped on Maya's lap. She petted him not realizing why he had come to her until Riley explain that she named him Huckleberry and Lucas named their other cat Honey. Maya thought this was hilarious and sat in the chair laughing for a few minutes.

"Hey Lucas teach Maya some of our tryout dance and I'll teach Josh okay?" riley tried to get their guests involved. Lucas nodded and held out his hand for Maya. After a bit of trouble they all convinced Maya it would be good for her. Josh was really a good jazz dancer and Riley thought this would be good because that was the style of the dance.

"Lucas my feet can't go that way!" Maya complained and Riley showed her how to learn the girl solos and Lucas helped Josh. In the end they put it all together and did their routine. They showed a lot of jazz techniques and even switched partners like pros. When it was time for Riley to sleep because she had a dance rehearsal in the morning they all went to sleep. They went back down the stairs and into their rooms. Riley was a little tense so Lucas brewed her some nighttime herbal tea.


	9. Hart Loses Feud

When Riley got up Lucas was already making breakfast. She stood up and went out into the kitchen. She looked around and saw that there was an extra person seated at the island.

"FARKLE!" Riley started to skip to the island to help Lucas with cooking. Everyone quickly stopped her and tried to remind her how last time she helped cook almost burned them all. She frowned and walked back to the island where she greeted Farkle with a hug.

"So Riles what are you doing today?" Maya really wanted to take Riley out into town and go shopping. Riley looked at Lucas and he guided the two girls to the calendar that was put on the fridge. Riley had two rehearsals today, one for modern which she and Lucas had to attend because it was tryouts and Riley needed a partner, and one for jazz which Lucas went to for support. Maya was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with Riley so she and Josh made plans to explore Houston, Texas while they were there.

Riley was supposed to be a tryouts in one hour so Lucas hurried her into their room so she could get dressed and then she went to do her hair and makeup while he got dressed he looked at the time. It was 9:30 and they had to be there by 10:30 so they had to leave in less than ten minutes.

"Riley hurry up we're gonna be late!" He yelled from the kitchen. She came running out and grabbed her shoes. Lucas got their snacks out for after dance and they ran out to the car.

"Bye Maya, Bye Josh!" Riley looked like she was forgetting something as the couple came running out. She saw a flash of light on Maya's hand then looked down at her own. The ring was missing! She looked at Maya and Maya held up a small shiny object. Riley jumped out and ran towards her best friend and grabbed the ring. As she got back in the car Lucas looked at her worried because she was breathing heavily like Maya claimed she had before she passed out.

"Hold on I forgot my cell." He got out and ran into the house. While he was in there he called the modern dance studio they went to and told them what had happened to Riley and how he was worried that she might pass out again. They told him that he could rescedual for next week and he said that would be great. He then called the jazz studio and they said the same thing. What was great was that now they were on different days!

"Ranger Rick Riley's waiting!" Maya came storming in to catch Lucas getting off the phone. He quickly told her what he did and then gave her the keys to his car.

"If you dent it little sis I won't be happy." He had started calling her sis in high school then it became little sis when he saw it made her even more mad. She had mellowed out some though and decided that she wouldn't fight.

"Okay," she paused, "Big Brother." He smiled at that because it was finally something other than Ranger Rick or his other many nicknames all given by Maya. She just turned and walked out the door smiling as she went. All feuds have to end at some point, theirs just started to end. She jumped into the old car and turned on the ignition while Riley was complaining that she would be late.


	10. Another Episode?

"I got Lucas a basic metals kit do you think he'll like that? It includes learning and also crafting simple jewelry I do hope he'll like it, but what do you think?" Maya gave her a second to respond by a quiet 'yeah I guess' then continued to blabber on. "Oh I got Josh a guide to all things dad what do you think of that? I thought it only as a gag gift but I think that it is perfect for him. Then I have for him a pool stick. You know, because he love to play now. Shawn got him into it." She looked over at Riley who was staring out the window. "Riles what did you get Lucas, If you remember that is?" Riley didn't answer. She had her eyes closed as they pulled towards the nearest parking spot.

Maya got out and walked to the other side. Riley wouldn't wake up. Maya called Lucas an told them to meet her at the hospital. Lucas reminded her that she had his car and had the keys to Josh's car. She face palmed herself and told them that she was going to check Riley in and meet them there.

"Riley hang on we aren't giving up on you yet." She broke the speed limit and almost got pulled over but made it to the hospital in under thirty minutes. As she got Riley checked in she called Cory letting him know that Riley was back in the hospital and to pick up Lucas and Josh to get them over here.

"But Maya, first I'm pretty sure Lucas hates me right now and I know that Riley does, and two what's wrong with Riley?" Cory could be heard almost screaming in their hotel room downtown and was not very calm. Maya told him the story and told him to let her speak to Topanga.

"Hi," They exchanged very quickly. "get Cory, Josh, and Lucas down here asap please." Maya was very calm despite having to talk to a upset Cory just two seconds ago. Topanga said that they would be down there in less than a hour and asked for the room Riley was in. "53a on the third floor" Maya was being called back so she said goodbye.

"Are you Maya Matthews?" The Doctor asked. Maya nodded slowly. "Hi, I'm Dr. Slim. Riley Matthews is your?" She paused for Maya to finish for her.

"Aunt and best friend." Maya hesitated because that's the first time that she had called herself Riley's aunt.

"Well she will be okay but she has suffered some serious brain trauma. Has she had any recent episodes of amnesia?" Maya nodded and explained that it was about two days ago she got out. "Well how long ago did it start?"

"Five days ago about." Maya was really worried about why they hadn't cleared her to see Riley yet.

"Ahh, that's what I was worried about. The doctor shouldn't of let her out so soon. See it's a very serious case with Riley. She might not remember much of anything much less anyone. Who have you called down to be here?" Dr. Slim, unlike the other doctor actually seemed worried for Riley.

"Just her parents, her fiancée, and my husband who's her uncle." Maya wondered if she shouldn't of had Topanga bring Cory and Lucas together.

"Well that should be fine. Why don't you come back and see her she was barely awake when I left." Sure enough she was fully awake when they got there. Riley was watching The Vampire Diaries when she saw them and turned it off.

"I can't see why Damon's upset over nothing. Oh, um who are you Blondie?" Maya looked up from the floor in shock.

"Y-you don't r-remember me?" Maya was really worried now. Would she even remember Cory and Topanga?

"Why, should I? Umm? You look too young to be my mom or older sister. Maybe your my Uncle Josh's new girlfriend?" Riley looked genuinely confused. Well at least she remembered Josh.

"Umm, I'm actually you uncle Josh's wife and your best friend. Don't you remember me? I'm Maya Hart... Ring Power?"

"I'm sorry the doctor told me not to strain my mind to much to remember people. You can stay though seeing as you say your family. Do you know who's coming? Josh and Lucas are right?" Riley seemed eager at the thought of Lucas. Again a positive sign.

"Yeah they're coming for sure and Josh can remind you who I am... hopefully." Maya was going to remind her even if it took forever.


	11. A New Start?

Riley had fallen asleep to the TV. She and Maya were still watching The Vampire Diaries season 2. Maya waited until she saw Lucas and the three others outside the door to tell them what Riley remembers.

"She remembers Josh and Lucas and didn't show signs of remembering you two." pointing at Cory and Topanga. "She doesn't remember me completely though thinks I'm Josh's new girlfriend. I didn't want to push it any further so we just watched TV until she fell asleep."

Josh was standing beside her as she started to let a couple tears fall. She brought them into the room and had Riley greet Lucas first.

"Hey City Girl, wake up." Lucas saw her stir but not wanting to open her eyes. "Hey are you going to leave me here without saying hello?" He said gently while he saw her eyes open wide.

"You're here! I thought I was dreaming!" Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. They parted with a quick kiss. Lucas decided that he wasn't going to push her. She looked behind him to find Josh still holding Maya who was still shedding a few tears. Josh whispered something in Maya's ear and she nodded. Lucas held out his arms and gave her a hug to console her.

"Josh! Your here too!" She hugged Josh and then whispered to him. " I feel bad for not remembering Blondie she seems like such a great girl." Riley almost teared up at the thought that that could be her best friend that she has now forgotten."Hey Josh who are they other people in the room besides you, Lucas, Blondie, and me?" She said it a little too loud and everyone heard her. Maya almost bolted out of the room and she could be heard sobbing. Josh ran after her while Lucas walked over to Riley and explained that They were her parents, Cory and Topanga.

"Oh, sorry Mom and Dad. I can't see why after I was told who you were I remembered but I can't remember Blondie." She attempted to peer outside the door but only saw legs that seemed like they were bent close to a chest who was sobbing. "M-Maya?"

"Y-y-yeah?" Maya wasn't one to usually cry but she was sobbing.

"Can you come here please?" Riley really wanted to remember her so she was going to try one thing. She saw the legs slowly stand up with support from Josh. "C-come sit with me, here." Riley was patting a seat on the bed. Maya slowly walked over still crying though it was slowing a bit now.

"Y-yeah Riles?" Maya finally sat down. Riley pulled her close and hugged her until Maya's crying had slowed to a close stop.

"Tell me your favorite memory of us then I'll try the same. Okay?" Maya nodded then almost started talking. She caught herself and thought for a minute.

"In the beginning of 8th grade. Your Dad was late and I got in front of the class. I took out somethings from the drawer that he kept the things he confiscated from us. You didn't want to but I used the ring power. From the ring you gave me on my birthday. When your dad came in we all got detention." Maya paused staring at her ring that Josh had given her on their wedding day, then at the ring Riley had given her. Even though her marriage ring was proof that she and Riley were family and that she forever would be loved by the man she loves, that little ring that Riley gave her meant more to her that any other object in the world. It symbolized that no matter the circumstance she and Riley would get through it together. She had two finally words to say that would change the whole situation around after the story.

"Ring Power." They said together.


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

Announcement: Since Christmas is on Friday I won't be posting a long chapter. Also chapter 11 might be the last chapter of this story so let me know if you want me to do more chapters, if I should do a continuation of this story, or a new story. I have a few ideas for a new story but I wanted to finish this one first. Let me know what your thoughts are, and I'll post chapter 11 on Thursday.


	13. The End of this story, for now

_Sorry about the delay of the chapter I wanted to make a few changes that bring us to the end of the story. I have decided to continue in a new "book" that I titled Happy Rucas New Year and I'll start posting sometime soon but no more set dates like this because obviously I can't follow through. I will try to post quicker but it depends on the chapter so for now I hope you had a wonderful holiday and I will see you soon._

"We stand around the Christmas tree waiting for some cookies." Maya looked behind her to look at Lucas and Riley decorating sugar cookies. "Hey Ranger Rick, are you and Riles coming to help decorate the Christmas tree?" They all were setting up the decorations for the party that was supposed to happen in a week.

"Well you're the one who mentioned baking cookies for tomorrow. You know Christmas?" Lucas looked at Riley who was struggling to pipe the icing on to the tree shaped cookie. "But we can take a break too help." He took the tube from Riley and walked her over to the tree.

"Here Maya, I made this one for you." Riley took the ornament shaped cookie that was in her hand and gave it to Maya. It was almost a week since Riley had gotten out of the hospital. She had scarcely remembered Shawn but she came around to remembering Maya. Maya realized that being six months pregnant was a pain, quite literally.

Riley still didn't remember the fight between her, Lucas, and her parents. Everyone was relieved at that especially since Christmas was tomorrow. They had to take her back to the hospital in three days for a check up.

Riley was up first in the morning so she figured that she would explore a little more of the almost-new-to-her house. She headed up the stairs and walked all the way to the back room. She slowly opened the door as if to keep it as quiet as possible.

"Wow, look at all the stuff." She walked over to some of the drawers on the left side of the room. As she opened it she saw at least six pairs of ballet shoes three balck and three pink. Leaving the drawer opened as she saw the turn tables in the right corner or the room. "It's looks so new and clean." She heard a noise and quickly turned around. Maya was standing in the doorway and took in the new presents that Lucas and Josh dragged in yesterday while she and Riley were out.

"Riley why don't we," She closed the drawers. " go get breakfast for the boys." She got to Riley. Riley realized that it wasn't a question so she headed for the door and only stopped when she was out of the room. Maya shut the door and took the keys to Lucas's car and they headed out.

They were gone for about an hour but had some breakfast for the boys. The boys had been sitting on the couch since they had woken up. As they heard the door shut they got up and raced to their girls. Josh was a little more carefully and gentle with Maya being pregnant. They went and set out the breakfast as Maya dragged Lucas to the side.

"Riley was in the room but the only things that she had looked at was the shoes and the turntables I was standing there but I wanted to let you know." Lucas nodded and they headed back to the kitchen.

"I could have made breakfast you know. " They all laughed. It was christmas and they were enjoying every minute of it.

A short while later it was present time. Maya handed a small little gift to Josh. It was a small box and it had a baby bear rubber piece on the top next to the blue ribbon tied around the whole box. Josh smiled at the wrapping. Everyone was excited as he opened it to reveal a little picture in black and white. another card in the box was opened and all it said was,

 _Look at the bottom of the box and all answers to what you think this might be will be answered in three little words. Next to I love you of course._

 _Love Maya_

Josh looked down into the box and saw, _It's A Boy!_ , witten next to it was what the card promised, _I love you!_ , in Maya's hand writing. He looked up at her and he had complete shock on his face while Lucas and Riley grabbed for the box. When Lucas got it he read it out all jumped up and hugged her and then Maya ran to get the next present. This one was from Lucas to Riley. It was a small card and it said,

 _First I love you, but you'll love second, it's up in the dance room scattered along and after we finish there are clues for you to follow._

 _Please wait, Lucas_

Riley started to tear up, as she hugged as close as she could to Lucas. He kissed her forehead and nodded to Maya to get the next presents. She got up and saw one to Lucas from Riley. She picked it up and gave it to her as she walked over she saw riley not moving away from decided that after her Riley would open the present that she got her. Riley had gotten Lucas a small band that had engraved on the inside, _Riley Matthews Loves me forever and always._ Maya thought it was much more personal that a note on a card so she got up and picked out a gift that was from Riley to her. As she sat down on the couch again she was already opening her gift. As she got it open she saw a ring. A little more decorated than Lucas's and saw it was engraved with three simple words, _Ring power forever._ It was so simple yet meant so much.

She told Josh to get Riley the present from her, even though it wouldn't top this at all. Josh handed it to Riley and sat back down on the couch next to his wife as they watched her open two golden rings with tiny diamonds around the entire outside.

"I thought as we grow up maybe our rings should too." Riley immediately took off her old ring and placed the new one on the same finger. Maya did the same. As they did they boys thought about how long ago they had gotten the was when they were in seventh grade so almost fifteen years ago.

After presents Riley And Maya walked around trying to find clues to where they were supposed to go next. As they finish after about an hour. Riley had gotten, a Dj turntable set, ballet shoes, new dance clothes for modern and jazz, and new cds for dance warmups.

It was a really long day but they really wanted one more thing. Riley and Lucas wanted to dance more so they went upstairs and danced to modern trying to copy the dance in _Step Up Revolution_ so they spent the rest of the day practicing. Maya and Josh wanted to sit and watch the beautiful scene so they sat in the new chairs that had plush cushions so they did that. They all enjoyed their Christmas and couldn't wait for the New Year.


End file.
